


Little comforts.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, Pre series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "You know I don't hate you right," Itori chirps out, her eyes bright and unnerving as she looks down upon him."Hate me?"Itori hums before speaking. "Yes, hate you. Why? Because you love him like I do." She rolls her then as though he's been silly child.





	Little comforts.

There's a knock on the door but no inquiring voice. It doesn't matter; Renji knows it's Itori at the door. Her heels gave her away like they often do (not always, never always with her or Uta). Briefly, in the silence besides that of metal clicking against one and another, Renji wonders if she's wearing her waitress uniform or just her normal clothes. Itori had taken a job at a bar - a ghoul one - recently and right now was one of the hours she worked. 

What she was doing here Renji already knew. Why this hour though...? He does not. Renji looks up at the ceiling of his apartment as though it might hold the answers. It doesn't much to his silent frustration. He's about to close his eyes when the door knob turns and the door to his apartment groans as Itori enters. Staying quiet like he's not there is completely forgotten as Renji lurches forward in his bed. How had she gotten in? It had been locked and Itori hadn't kicked the door in. 

Itori closes the door (again it groans at motion) before she heads off to his room. She doesn't talk as her heels click against the floor nor does Renji offer any words to his absence from their lives for the last few days. When she gets to his open door Itori pauses. Her often ecstatic attitude isn't anywhere to be seen as she leans again the doorway. In this somber mood it's easier to see how old Itori's eyes are compared to her actually age. 

"Can I come in?" Itori asks, her eyes on the strewn sheets and cover on the bed he lays on. They must stink. He hasn't washed them in days despite the brutal fights he's been in and won. It - whatever this feeling is - lays heavy on his chest and it digs into his mind and heart with uncomfortable truths. It's hard to get out the bed whenever he's being blanketed with such a mood. 

Itori doesn't wait for an answer. She plops down on the edge of bed. Despite her sober mood Itori is an odd sight compared to the rest of the room. The silence between them is heavy, like that of a pair of tattooed hands digging into your throat so you can't breath, until Itori bulldozes right through it. 

"You know I don't hate you right," Itori chirps out, her eyes bright and unnerving as she looks down upon him.

"Hate me?" 

Itori hums before speaking. "Yes, hate you. Why? Because you love him like I do." She rolls her then as though he's been silly child. 

It's a relief because Itori has become his friend and he felt like he was betraying her,  
but at the same time it doesn't automatically fix the heaviness that hovers over Renji. Itori squints at him, bright, curled hair falling onto her shoulder as she tilts her head. Once again Renji can't help but notice how old the female ghoul's eyes are. Without a word, which is an unnerving situation because Itori chatters like a monkey often at times, Itori brings her legs up to the bed and begins to crawl towards him. She lays down next to him on her side, no word spoken or touch given to him for now, and the scent of her perfume is now so strong with Itori being next to him Renji can almost taste it. Some of her red hair is splattered across his shoulder but Renji doesn't mention it. 

"You don't have to be okay you know." 

Renji doesn't speak because words are a heavier weight upon his tongue to voice then they normally are. (That and he doesn't know how to make any one understand what he's feeling.) It's fine though. Itori continues on like it didn't matter if spoke. 

"You've been-" wrong, lazy, moody Renji guesses in his mind but Itori doesn't voice any of those word, "pulling away lately and it's not just because of your feelings." 

Once again she squints her eyes at him. "You don't have to be okay at once with whatever this is. You just don't get to pull away." Itori shakes her head, her mouth thin for a few seconds. "You pulling away from us is as smart as me drinking without one of you."

There's silence between them again but it isn't uncomfortable (it never is with those two) or unnerving since Itori has said what's bothering her. This time Itori doesn't bulldoze through it, instead she lays there next to him. There but not pushing despite having broken into his apartment.

(The irony isn't lost on Renji.)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: 'Hate? Why? Because love him/her like I do?'


End file.
